


Ensemble Stars x Fire Emblem

by akaatsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaatsuki/pseuds/akaatsuki
Summary: A self-made project that tells a Fire Emblem-styled story with the characters of Ensemble Stars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is dawn, and this was originally a self-indulgent project that has become public. i dearly love both ensemble stars and fire emblem, and so i wanted to create a "fire emblem au" for the characters of ensemble stars. this is the result!
> 
> IMPORTANT: you do not need to have any prior knowledge of fire emblem to read and understand this au. 
> 
> please note that this entire project is hosted on google docs, but i upload the link here as every chapter is uploaded in order to receive comments, kudos, and general attention to the project. 
> 
> for more information, please click the provided link and read the "read me" document. i hope you enjoy this project of mine! 
> 
> find me on twitter @daawnmaiden! i also have a discord server for this au that you can join by contacting me through DMs!

Please view the prologue in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)

Please view chapter 1 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


	2. Chapter 2

Please view chapter 2 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


	3. Chapter 3

Please view chapter 3 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


	4. Chapter 4

Please view chapter 4 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


	5. Chapter 5

Please view chapter 5 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


	6. Chapter 6

Please view chapter 6 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


	7. Chapter 7

Please view chapter 7 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


	8. Chapter 8

Please view chapter 8 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: i have updated all of the sprites with a bit more depth/detail to improve them and make them resemble the fe14 style a bit more. the previous chapters will be redone likely after the entire au is finished, but every chapter from here on will use these updated sprites. enjoy!

Please view chapter 9 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


	10. Chapter 10

Please view chapter 10 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


	11. Chapter 11

Please view chapter 11 in the main folder, which can be found [here.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_SzQX7JTGaVWlVtUVdQZUkxcms)


End file.
